


Vices and Wishes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They waited for the wedding. Waiting through the reception is too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vices and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> **Kinks/Themes Included:** Virginity/deflowering, semi-clothed sex.
> 
> **Author's Notes:** The title is derived from a line in Billy Idol’s song “White Wedding”. Thank you to Sevfan and Emynn for looking this over for me.  <3 This was written for Daily_Deviant's 2015 Kinky Kristmas fest.

~

Vices and Wishes

~

Daphne steps back from Astoria after one last adjustment to her hair. “You look fabulous,” she says. “Draco’s head is going to explode when he sees you.” 

Astoria turns slowly. Her wedding dress, made out of pearls retrieved from every Greengrass bride’s dress in ten generations, is huge and heavy, and it makes moving quickly a virtual impossibility. When she finally sees her reflection, however, she decides it’s worth it. 

Her hair, an artful combination of curls and beads, frames her face perfectly. And the dress, a white confection of lace, pearls, and crystal, is stupendous. “Oh,” she breathes.

“You see?” Daphne hands her a tiny clutch purse, also white and encrusted with countless beads. “There, and I put an undetectable Extension Charm on it as you asked, so it’s got everything you need inside. Now, let’s get you married, shall we?” 

“Wait,” Astoria says. “Draco sent something for me to wear today.” She scans the room, which is a mess with open boxes and bits of ribbon and flower petals everywhere. “There!” She points to a flat box that can barely be seen under some pillows. “There it is.” 

“Ooh.” Daphne Summons it with her wand, handing it to Astoria, who opens it. 

“Oh my,” Astoria breathes, her mouth dropping open as she sees the necklace within. It’s diamonds and sapphires, and it’s obviously old. Probably one of the few Malfoy heirloom pieces to survive the reparation demands of the government after the war. 

“Goodness.” Daphne reaches for it, but her hand goes right through. She frowns. “What in the--?” 

“It’s charmed,” says Astoria, stroking it lightly. “All the old jewellery is like that. Prevents theft.” 

“I was only going to help you fasten it.” Daphne pouts. 

“I’m sure I can manage,” says Astoria. It’s unexpectedly warm in her hands as she picks it up, and when she settles it around her neck and reaches around to try to fasten the clasp, she finds it’s beat her to it and is already fastened. “Oh, and it self-fastens. How convenient.” 

::I can’t wait to see you::

Draco’s voice is all around her and, gently resting her hand on the necklace, Astoria murmurs, “I can’t wait either.” 

“There was a message with it, I suppose?” Daphne says. A look of envy crosses her face before she turns away to collect her own accessories.

Astoria can feel herself blushing. “Yes.” 

When Daphne is once again facing her, her expression is composed. “I hope you realise how fortunate you are. You clearly love him and he...seems fond of you, too. That doesn’t always happen in our circle.” 

Astoria frowns. “Seems fond of me?” she repeats. “He loves me.” 

“Of course.” Daphne smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes. 

“What are you saying?” Astoria asks. 

“Nothing.” Daphne bites her bottom lip. “I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

“You haven’t said anything.” Astoria crosses her arms. “And I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what you meant.” 

Daphne sighs. “It’s just...Draco is a good actor.” 

“He’s not acting, he loves me,” says Astoria. “And when did you get so cynical?” 

Daphne shakes her head. “When I got married, I suppose.” 

“But you and Theo love each other now though, don’t you? You seem to get along well enough.” 

Daphne shrugs before clasping Astoria’s arm and steering her firmly towards the door. “We do all right. But we had to work to respect and care about each other. I wasn’t head over heels for him like you are for Draco.”

“And he is for me,” Astoria says.

Daphne inclines her head. “If you say so. Anyway, that’s pretty rare in an arranged marriage.” 

Astoria smiles. “I know. And I’m not even sure how or when it happened for us. I’d always noticed him in school--” 

“We all noticed him in school.” Daphne rolls her eyes. “He was pretty notable.” She pauses. “Well, until the war. You’re lucky Father agreed to this match. The Malfoy name has not been respected for a long time--” 

“Draco has more than redeemed himself.” Astoria stops in place, forcing Daphne to stop, too. “He’s paid for his mistakes and because of all he’s done the Malfoy name is well on its way to becoming preeminent once again!” 

Daphne smirks. “So fierce in your defence of him. If I doubted that this was a love match before I wouldn’t now.”

Astoria blinks. “That was a test?”

Daphne inclined her head. “Of sorts. Father wants me to be sure that this is what you want. He’s worried you see, what with Mother having passed when we were both so young. He asked me to make sure you weren’t doing this out of some misplaced sense of obligation.” 

Astoria makes a very unladylike sound. “As if I ever would?” 

Daphne rolls her eyes. “You know Father. He worries. Come on, we shouldn’t be late.” She pauses. “Well, _too_ late. A bride should never be too early for her big day.” 

They exit Astoria’s suite of rooms to find the photographer waiting. “There you are,” she says. “Oh, and what a vision you both are. Stay right there while I get some candid shots.” 

_This must be a new definition of candid,_ Astoria thinks as they are carefully positioned for photographs. Finally, however, they are done and the photographer wanders off to take pictures of the decorated grounds. 

Astoria had thought that Narcissa Malfoy would insist on a big, splashy wedding, but when she and Draco had ended up proposing they have a small one, Narcissa had readily acquiesced. Astoria suspects it’s because she didn’t want to call untoward attention to the festivities. Not everyone would be happy about a pure-blood wedding these days. 

Daphne clears her throat and Astoria raises an eyebrow. “Yes?” 

“Father wanted me to talk to you before the wedding about...certain things as well.” Daphne looks away. “Normally, this would have been Mother’s job, but, since she’s not here--” 

“What is it?” Astoria asks. “And why are you so nervous?”

Daphne sighs. “You do know the facts of life, right? I mean tonight when you and Draco leave together, he’s going to expect certain things from you--” 

Taking pity on her, Astoria laughs. “Yes, I’m aware of what happens between men and women.” She grins. “Although if you want to give me some pointers, I’m all ears--”

“Shut it.” Daphne is blushing. “I promised Father I’d tell you the basics.” Her eyes narrow. “Wait, why _don’t_ I have to tell you? Aunt Priscilla chaperoned you when you were with Draco. I know there’s absolutely no way she let anything happen, so--” 

Astoria hums, her body going warm as she recalls what happened the last time she saw Draco. “Oh, we...managed.” 

Daphne stops. “Merlin! Astoria, there is a magical contact in place! If you’re not pure--” 

“Relax.” Astoria pats Daphne’s arm. “I’m pure. I haven’t violated the contract.” _Much._

“All right.” Daphne still looks doubtful, but as they proceed down the hall and their family chapel comes in sight, her expression clears. “And here we are. Come on, Father’s waiting in the anteroom.” 

“Is Draco here yet?” Astoria asks, looking around. “Shouldn’t we check--?”

“He’s here.” Daphne smiles. “I saw him earlier. He actually looked nervous, too. Now come on, Father’s waiting.”

After handing her over to their father, Daphne leaves, and Astoria smiles at him. “Father?”

“I’m so proud of you, sweetheart,” he says, clasping her hand. “Now come, sit with me. We’ve a few minutes before the ceremony.”

“Of course.” Astoria sits, arranging her skirt. 

“I thought we could talk before you officially leave the family.” 

“Oh, Father. I’m not leaving.” Astoria squeezes his fingers. “I’ll always be your daughter.” 

“Good.” He starts to talk about her legacy and about how proud he is of her, but Astoria is anxious to see Draco, to watch his reaction to her dress, and as he drones on, she smiles and nods in the right places, her mind far away. She thinks about what they will do once the wedding ceremony takes place, she thinks about their wedding night and her heart speeds up. The few times she and Draco have managed to be alone together while courting, they hadn’t had an opportunity to do much, but they had managed nevertheless. 

_Like our last time together._ It had been three nights before. Aunt Priscilla had left them alone for five minutes, and they’d taken advantage, Draco pulling her into the shadows, kissing her fiercely, his hand covering her bodice, his thumb stroking her nipple through her clothes until she’d been panting and wet. She’d reciprocated, pressing her hand against his erection, feeling him through his trousers, warm and hard for her, and when he’d moaned, she’d felt powerful. _She_ had done that to him, and she’d felt proud. _He loves me, I know he does._

As her body starts to react to the memories, her nipples tightening, her knickers getting damp, Astoria presses her legs together and starts counting backwards. In French. 

“...not even paying attention to me, are you?” 

Her father sounds amused and Astoria blinks at him, glad her veil is probably hiding her flushed cheeks. “Of course I am, Father.” She licks her lips and tries to look attentive. 

He shakes his head. “It’s all right, dear. It’s your wedding day.” Leaning in, he lifts her veil, kissing her forehead. “I’d be worried if you weren’t a bit distracted.” 

Astoria blushes, knowing there’s no real answer to that. Fortunately, he clearly doesn’t expect one. 

There’s a knock on the door and he smiles. 

“And there’s our cue. Everything must be ready.” Standing, he offers her his arm. “Shall we?” 

_Yes._ Rising, Astoria rests her hand on his arm and they exit the anteroom. Daphne is waiting, and after a few last-minute adjustments to her veil, she steps back. “Perfect,” she whispers. “See you at the altar.” 

Astoria watches Daphne as Blaise escorts her down the aisle and then it’s her turn. As soon as she steps through the door her gaze is immediately caught by Draco, who’s standing by the altar and who looks stunning in his formal robes. Their eyes meet and the look on Draco’s face is all she could have hoped for. He gives her a slow once-over, his eyes darkening with desire the same way they had when he’d snogged her senseless three days before. Her doubts immediately flee. _No one’s that good an actor._

The breath catches in her throat and as the music changes to announce her arrival, warmth unfurls inside Astoria. Humming Pacabel’s canon under her breath, she walks towards Draco, feeling as if she’s floating on air. The room appears to narrow, everyone else fading until it seems as if it’s only the two of them there. 

When they arrive at the altar, her Father takes her hand, placing it in Draco’s. “I’m giving you a treasure, Mr Malfoy,” he murmurs. “Do not make me regret that.” 

“I won’t, sir.” Draco’s eyes lock on Astoria’s and he smiles. “She’s my treasure, too.” 

As her father steps back, Astoria’s fingers tighten on Draco’s. “Hello,” she breathes. 

Draco’s smile widens, his eyes dark with tenderness and no small amount of lust. “Hello, gorgeous.” 

The ceremony passes quickly, as if in a dream. The only things that are real to Astoria are the solidity of Draco’s hand in hers and the vows she manages to say with a steady voice despite the rapid beating of her heart. 

Finally, _finally_ the priest says the words she’s been waiting for. “Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife.” She smiles at Draco, who has already started to turn towards Astoria. “You may now kiss your bride.” 

While they hadn’t planned what to do in this moment, Astoria’s been expecting it, dreaming about it, and she angles her head just right so that when they kiss it looks natural. What she should have anticipated was the spark of arousal that went through her at the touch of his lips. She wants to press closer, to open her mouth and let him in, but she doesn’t. When he pulls away and she blinks up at him. The look he gives her threatens to incinerate her.

“Introducing, Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy.” 

Shaking himself, Draco clasps her hand and they turn to start walking down the aisle. People are beaming at them, and as they make it to the door, where the photographer is waiting. “What a lovely couple,” she says. “Come with me, we need to take a few pictures of the two of you before the reception.” 

Astoria sighs. “I was hoping we could rest for a moment--” 

“You can do that after the pictures, dear,” says the photographer, gesturing down the hall. “This won’t take long.” 

Draco squeezes her fingers. “We should humour her,” he murmurs.

Astoria nods, and as the photographer leads them back to her suite of rooms, she doesn’t think anything of it. 

“Excellent. Now stand together by that flower arrangement.” 

They obey, Draco’s hand warm on her waist as they smile for the camera. 

Surprisingly, however, the photographer only takes a couple of pictures before she winks and says, “I have the next twenty-five minutes reserved and I’ll be right outside. Enjoy.” 

Astoria’s mouth drops open as the woman turns and leaves. “What on earth--” 

“I paid her,” Draco says softly as the door clicks closed behind the woman. “I wanted some time alone with you, and I knew there was no way your father or my mother would let us be alone, so I slipped her some Galleons to give us some time alone.” 

“You--” Astoria turns to face him. Licking her lips, she rests her palms on his chest and says, “And why would you do that, Mr Malfoy?” 

“Because I couldn’t wait any longer to get my hands on you, Mrs Malfoy,” Draco growls, leaning in. “Now come here, wife.” 

“What--Oh!” Astoria moans as Draco slants his mouth over hers and finally kisses her properly. His hands are everywhere and so are hers as she runs her palms over his shoulders and then down his body to cup his arse. 

They are tearing at buttons, pulling apart only to gasp for breath before resuming. He backs her toward the chaise lounge in the corner, and without missing a beat, clears everything off it with a wave of his hand before spinning them around, sitting down, and pulling her in to straddle his lap. His hand slips under her dress and up her thigh towards the vee of her legs.

“Draco,” she moans against his mouth. “I--” 

“I know, love. Me, too.” Draco sucks her bottom lip into his mouth for a moment then moves on, nuzzling her throat, his tongue tracing the frantically beating pulse in her neck. His fingers slide under the lace edge of her knickers, moving over her damp folds. 

Astoria whimpers as he touches her, moving his thumb in circles. Heat emanates from the spot he’s touching and she shudders as pleasure builds inside her. This feels different from the way it felt only that morning when she’d pleasured herself with thoughts of him. Better. “God, Draco,” she gasps, clutching his shoulders. “Please--”

“Fuck, you’re sweet,” Draco groans. He starts to take his fingers out of her, to pull away. “But I don’t have time to do this properly--” 

“Then do it improperly.” Astoria smiles into his eyes. “We’re married now. We’re allowed to touch each other.” 

Draco groans. “You are too tempting.” 

Astoria is trembling with need. Licking her lips, she glances back over her shoulder at the door. “We have time,” she whispers. “Tell me what to do.” 

“Fuck,” Draco says. “All right. Hold up your dress for me.”

She shifts, does as he asks, and Draco’s hands settle on her hips. He shoves her knickers to one side with one hand and, with the other, opens his flies. 

“Sit down,” he says, his eyes burning into hers. “This way you control everything.” 

Astoria gnaws at her bottom lip and closes her eyes as she obeys. His cock presses inside her, stretching her. She expects pain, but while it’s uncomfortable, it doesn’t hurt. She rests a moment once he’s fully seated, and when the pressure recedes, she tightens her muscles experimentally.

“Merlin,” Draco breathes, his voice shaky. “Astoria. Love. You have to move. Please.” 

She opens her eyes then, staring at Draco. He’s flushed, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, his expression tense. She shifts, startling a moan from him. 

Leaning down, she kisses him, moving her hips up and down as if riding him. He feels odd inside her, but from the look of bliss on his face, she guesses it’s good for him and she continues to move, speeding up as their joined flesh gets slicker. 

“Are you...all right?” Draco grits out, the strain starting to show on his face. 

“Yes.” Astoria continues to move. “But you’re not.” 

He swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “I’m...brilliant.” 

“Draco,” Astoria whispers. “I’m new at this. Please. I don’t know what I’m doing. _Fuck me._ ” 

It’s as if something breaks in Draco. With a growl, he clutches at her hips, and rolls their joined bodies over so that he’s over her. He thrusts inside her frantically, his cock pressing against a spot that makes her gasp and arch up against him. 

Draco is like a wild man, driving into her steadily, his eyes burning into hers. “Astoria,” he moans as his thrusting grows ragged. “You’re so beau--” 

She leans up, kissing him, and he stiffens in her arms, his body shuddering as he grinds his hips against hers. Warm wetness spreads beneath her and Astoria trembles, right on the edge of her own orgasm. “Draco--” 

He raises his head. “I’ve got you,” he says, his hand sliding between them to circle her clit. “I’ll take care of you.” 

“Oh God!” Astoria clutches at his shoulders as his clever fingers move over her flesh, and in only moments she’s shaking, coming, her head falling back as pleasure washes over her. 

By the time she’s caught her breath he’s slipped out of her. She smiles into his hair. “We’re a mess,” she whispers. “And I don’t think I can wear my dress again.” 

Draco laughs softly. “No, I don’t think you can either.” 

“Good thing I planned to change anyway.” Astoria sighs. “How much more time do we have?” 

“Not much I’m afraid.” Draco shifts, moving off her. He looks debauched as he stands in his rumpled clothes and extends a hand to her. 

They rush to clean up a bit, and just as she’s managed to put on her reception dress, the door bursts open, and Daphne enters. When she spots them, her eyes narrow. “What’s this, then?” she asks, moving toward them.

Astoria can feel the blush spreading across her face. “I was just changing my dress and Draco was...helping.” 

“Helping.” Daphne’s expression is knowing. “I see. Well maybe you could help yourself, Draco.” 

“Excuse me?” Draco crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. 

Reaching up, Daphne pulls a bead from his hair, holding it out to him. “Unless I’m mistaken you _weren’t_ wearing beads earlier, so maybe you should check yourself in case you somehow acquired more of these.” She smirks. “I don’t think you want our father noticing any on you, do you?” 

Draco coughs. “Right. I’ll just go and...get cleaned up.” 

Once he slinks away, Daphne turns to Astoria. “The two of you couldn’t wait until after the reception?” she scolds as she rearranges Astoria’s hair. “Honestly.” 

Astoria hums. “No,” she murmurs as she sees Draco emerge from the bathroom and lean against the door to watch them. The warm look in his eyes makes her heart flutter in her chest. _I really have got it bad,_ she thinks, but somehow, she doesn’t mind. Something tells her he’s in just as deep. _I can’t wait to get him alone again._ “I don’t think we could.” 

~


End file.
